


Marooned in this Body

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Spencer fell from the sky, unable to catch himself.





	Marooned in this Body

Spencer fell from the sky, unable to catch himself. Try as he might, the wings on his back didn't move. He couldn't even feel them as the wind numbed his back. Black dots clouded his vision and Spencer felt himself falling in and out of consciousness.

Think of something nice he thought as the ground became closer.  
He closed his eyes and before he lost consciousness completely, Jon's smiling face flashed behind his eyelids.

When Jon saw Spencer fall from the sky, his heart with in his throat. Without a second thought he dived towards the spinning body, noticing how the boys eyes were closed. Pushing himself further and ignoring the lack of oxygen, Jon swooped further catching up to the limp body.  
He stretched his arms, desperately trying to cling to Spencer's shirt or something. Anything. The grass blades on the ground seemed to be getting larger, and Jon's eyes widened.  
With his final push, Jon outstretched his arms more, and managed to cling to Spencer.  
Before they could reach the ground, Jon used all the energy he had left, to swoop the pair upward.

By the time Jon reached the first tree branch he found, his wings were aching, much like his legs would if he ran for hours without a break. But the pain in his wings were nothing compared to what he saw of Spencer's.

Poor Spencer only had one wing. The one he had remaining had a large tear through the middle, and scratches that looked delicately placed one by one. It looked as thought it would just fall off. Jon flinched, imagining the pain Spencer must have felt. Although very small, everyone's wings had nerves, making them fragile, and painful when hurt.

He called Ryan.

When Spencer woke up, the first thing he felt was a soft cotton pillow plant under his head. The second thing he noticed was the excruciating pain he felt, shocking his back. That's when he realised he was laying on his stomach, instead of facing the coloured ceiling. 

The door opened, and in walked a worried, sorry looking Jon.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, as though it was night. It probably was.  
The younger man shook his head. He doesn't remember anything, and suddenly feels very confused.  
"Do you remember anything?" Jon asked, quietly again. He received another shake. No.

"You were attacked by a bird Spence. You started falling." He sniffled a little. "Your wings Spencer... I'm sorry but..." He shook his head, trying to clear the tears forming in his eyes.   
"Ryan says you can't fly again, not with those anyway."

And Spencer, poor confused Spencer who was going with Jon to visit Brendon, just lay on the hospital bed, his head half on the sunken pillow, and cried.

"It'll be okay." Jon said walking cautiously toward Spencer. "It's not the end Spencer, you can walk, and you know Pete's wings are prosthetic, so you could probably get the same."  
The two boys had tears falling down their faces.  
Spencer nodded, because he will be okay. He will be. He always is.

Besides, he has Ryan and Pete and Brendon...and Jon. He'll be fine.


End file.
